


Dark Jasmine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principessa d’Oriente [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Magic, OOC, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se il vero 'mostro' fosse stata la 'principessa'?[Molto Ooc].





	Dark Jasmine

Dark Jasmine

 

Jasmine accarezzò la lampada con la mano, delicatamente, mentre la sua pelle diveniva rosso sangue.

Aladdin inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo, vedendo che tutto diventava d’oro intorno a loro.

“Sai, Jafar mi ha dato un motivo interessante per ascoltarlo” disse la giovane. I lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, i suoi pantaloni leggeri e il suo top erano del colore del sangue, lo stesso di cui si era tinta la gemma al centro della sua corona.

“Non mi dirai che ti sei innamorata di lui?!” gridò Aladdin. Il viso abbronzato divenne pallido, mentre i capelli gli ricadevano scompigliati ai lati del viso. Rabbrividì, vedendo che le iridi di lei si erano fatte più scure.

“Oh no, ma posso diventare signora e padrona. Non sarò più un trofeo da vincere o una sciocca da ingannare” disse la giovane.

“I-il genio… può modificare la mente? No, ci sono, è un incantesimo fatto con le sue arti da stregone.

Jasmine, torna in te, sono io, Al” gemette Aladdin.

“In realtà ha usato il terzo desiderio per rendermi a mia volta uno stregone ed io ho ancora tre desideri da usare con il tuo amico blu” disse Jasmine.

< Non posso chiedergli di farti innamorare di me, ma qualcosa m’inventerò. Gli schiavi non nascono, si creano > pensò. Schioccò le dita, Aladdin si trovò una benda sulla bocca, le caviglie legate, cadde a faccia in giù sbattendo dolorosamente la testa e si ritrovò le braccia legate dietro la schiena da pesanti catene.

“So benissimo chi sei, inoltre. Non sognavi una vita ‘a palazzo’? Ora ci sei” sussurrò. < Non per questo ti sentirai più libero che in strada, anzi >.

Aladdin tentò inutilmente di parlare, mentre i suoi vestiti sparivano.

Jasmine afferrò il bastone di Jafar.

“Lo sai, secondo me, questa posizione ti sia addice” disse, camminandogli intorno.

Aladdin mugolò, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi, il suo corpo ignudo si dimenava sul pavimento. 

Jasmin si fece strada dentro di lui col bastone con un colpo secco.

Aladdin sgranò gli occhi, mentre la giovane affondava di più il bastone, tentò inutilmente di urlare di dolore, mentre iniziava a muoverlo dentro di lui. La pelle si lacerò iniziando a sanguinare, la superficie d’oro si era tinta di sangue, la punta era scomparsa divenendo liscia.

Aladdin si ritrovò a cercare inutilmente di mugolare, divaricò le gambe involontariamente, mentre lei muoveva il bastone, graffiandone la testa a forma di serpente con le unghie aguzze.

Aladdin ricadde semincosciente, mentre lei continuava a divertirsi con lui.

“Su, piccolo straccione, fai divertire la tua principessa” sussurrò Jasmine.

Aladdin aveva difficoltà a respirare. I suoi gemiti risultarono soffocati dalla stoffa, socchiuse gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto. Perse del tutto i sensi, lei sfilò il bastone da dentro di lui e lo vide accasciarsi sul pavimento.

< Potrei chiedere al genio di renderlo un mio ‘particolare’ genio. Se esaudissi un desiderio su tre, potrei tenerlo mio in eterno >.


End file.
